


Shipping Headcanons & Shorts

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Each chapter has a rating, Each chapter has content tags, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tenses are all over the place, ask meme, headcanons, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Semi-narrative headcanons from a prompt list on Tumblr also shared in a Discord group. Each chapter will be invidually noted.





	1. Fab Four (Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Wes Janson/Hobbie Klivian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
Pairig: Fab Four  
Prompt: Kissing

Wes is HIGHLY dissatisfied that there is no real way to kiss more than one person at a time. His kisses tend to be full of passion and with a hint of eroticism. He can, and does, tone it down when needed, but usually want to leave the door open to doing more. And given how much he can share with the others, having to kiss them one at a time is aggravating. He kisses on lips, cheeks, hands, butts, and anywhere else he can, whenever he can.

By contrast, Hobbie is quieter with his kisses and prefers to take his time so he can really focus. He can do a lot with his mouth and can make any of them forget what they were doing with a single kiss.

Tycho kisses as much simply to connect as he does to share passion. Wes will kiss anyone at the drop of a hat and so will Tycho - to an extent. He’s more dignified where Wes is wild. He had the widest range of kisses, going from friendly to erotic with barely a single breath.

Wedge is a helpless romantic and adorable in his clumsiness. He gets so caught up with the others that he often ends up flailing around a bit. He finds himself overthinking about his hands, legs, posture, how chapped his lips are and more. He doesn’t let this stop him, though, and just lets the others take care of him for once.


	2. Fab Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Public Affection  
Pairing: Fab Four

Over the years, the lads have gotten more private about their relationships. As the Rebellion became the New Republic and began to grow in size and legitimacy, so too did the attention and gossip about them grown and spread. It isn’t anyone’s business but their own, after all, and media attention is generally aggravating at best. They don’t hide anything but also want to be left alone. 

When around friends and off duty, they’re very relaxed and open. Wes will crawl and sprawl out over whomever he can. He tends to have a bad case of wandering hands and after a while, he and Tycho need to be separated to keep things appropriate for public or shared spaces.

Hobbie remains reserved but is always close. When he has most of the others nearby, he feels okay removing and servicing his prosthetics. He’ll exchange quite kisses and gestures of affection, and his will power collapses if both Tycho and Wes turn their attention to him.

Tycho appreciates Wes’s easy affections, especially after Lusankya. Once they were all finally reunited, it took time for him to feel safe showing open favor when in public and not like he was exposing a weakness for others to exploit. These days, he particularly likes the playing with Hobbie’s hair while he works in his prosthetics or writes and with Wes or Wedge next to him. Wes’s wandering hands and quick responsiveness to Tycho’s feelings really helped him feel comfortable in public. Their tendency to end up horizontal with hands dipping into clothing also clears out a room faster than almost anything. Fortunately, it’s relatively rare.

Wedge is with the others the least and it’s distressing for them all. He can’t share a lot of his work these days, so they focus on helping him relax and leave it all behind for a while. The others take turns hiding his datapad and forcing him to leave behind the incessant needs of the New Republic. On the worst days, Wes will sit on his lap and start making out with him and somehow he ends up being passed around as though he weighs as little as Kettch. Wedge can only let this unfold around certain people - the Rogues, for instance - who understand the separation between Wedge as a person and as a general. In mixed company, he contents himself with smaller gestures of affection.


	3. Tycho Celchu/Corran Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
Pairing: Tycho Celchu/Corran Horn  
Prompts: Touching, Arguments, Nightmares, Weakness  
  
Content Warning: Blood mention

**C - Touching**

Corran and Tycho both feel a kind of reverence when they get to touch each other. Tycho spent years lashing out at people, wielding his pain at his destroyed homeworld and family like a weapon. Later on, after Lusankya and Arkti’Tar, he had to relearn that it was possible for peopel to want to touch him and not hurt him. Ghosts of Lusankya emerge almost at random, transforming random items into the promise of torture and pain, and he continues to struggle to deal with the side effects of that lost time.

Corran spent most of his life comfortable with touch. Corellia is more reserved than Alderaan in many ways, though, so he also grew up with a little less casual contact between non-family members than Tycho.

Corran has his own traumas, though, that leave him shaking and shunning any contact with others. Getting his with more than a few drops of blood (or some liquid at similar tempertures) makes him lock up as his mind suddenly replays the feeling of his father’s blood soaking into his clothing as he dies. He has his own Lusankya ghosts, although he at least can vaguely or sometimes specifically remember the form of tortue Isard used on him that makes his skin crawl and his mind shriek.

Most of all, though, Corran spent over a year completely isolated from his friends and remnants of his broken family. After years of increasing strife and threats, he was suddenly all alone and thought he would always be so. This was incredibly damaging and it’s years and years before Corran can overcome his instictive need to isolate himself whenever a crisis rises. He gets so overloaded, that powerful fear response returns and he disappears for a few hours.

For Corran and Tycho, touch is a sign of how far they’ve each come in overcoming their pasts. It’s a sign of how their own relationship has improved and evolved over time. Touch is a place of safety and refuge that neither of them ever want to lose again.

* * *

**I - Arguments**

The real arguments beteen Corran and Tycho are horrific. They get over the petty stuff pretty fast, but the real arguments, the knock-down, drag-out fights _burn_ and leave them fuming for days. Sometimes even longer. They know each other’s weak points and while they’re rarely attack them, each rare blow lands like a punch to the gut. Those are the bad fights, the ones that drive them both from each other to seek out someone else’s couch as they try to settle rattled nerves.

Tycho’s gotten better at finding Wedge, Wes, or Hobbie and crashing with them. He’s learned to temper himself some, and doesn’t head straight for a bar. Corran goes wandering, angry at Tycho and angry at himself. He’s full of doubts and shame over what he’s done but also struggling to come to terms with the fight. He doesn’t seek out trouble but has both CorSec’s and a Jedi’s knack for finding it. It’s actually possible to measure how bad the fight between Corran and Tycho was by how bad den of nastiness Corran lands in afterwards.

The reconcile after a while and it’s genuine. It’s very rare for them to ever revisit a topic in a fight. They’re just two stubborn guys, though, so they can’t help but clash.

* * *

**Q - Nightmares**

Tycho’s nightmares are quiet and contained. He learned to hide the signs even in sleep as much as he can. He dreams terrible dreams and, if they’re left undetected, will drown himself in caf to stay awake as long as he can for days afterwards so that when he does sleep, it’s in an exhausted, dreamless collapse. Over time, though, he gets away with it less and less. Corran tunes into his distress and shakes him from the nightmares. If he has to, he’ll even insert himself into Tycho’s dreams and forceably change them. He always sits and listens, quiet and attentive, after each nightmare. If there are practical measures that can be taken to reassure a concern, he finds them and calmly implements them. Otherwise, he offers up what sympathy and comfort he can.

Corran doesn’t have many new nightmares. He’ll get new ones after bad missions. Some stick around longer than a few weeks. It’s the old ones that he’s struggling to overcome, the ones the grew out of events where his unknown, uncontrolled Force sense poured someone elses’s awful emotions or suffering into his mind. It’s the indelible moments that became trapped in his psyche that return time and time again to lash at him for his failures. Some of his wounds are so deep, they’ve never properly healed and those are the ones that return on the worst nights to haunt him.

Sometimes, Tycho becomes aware of Corran’s nightmares and wakes him up. He doesn’t have a Jedi’s Force sense, though, and can’t always detect them. Instead, he deals with the aftermath, the relived, echoed horror and pain tormenting Corran. He’s good at finding distractions for him, some mystery or project for Corran to sink his teeth into. There isn’t much else that works for the truly awful ones.

* * *

**W - Weaknesses**

Tycho has long since come to terms with his weaknesses. He’s learned from so many, risen above others. Some don’t matter - he’s good with money but bad at investments, worse with gambling. He knows his limits and respects them. Others, he’ll train to overcome, whether that’s a bad habit he’s developed while flying or the lingering side effects of an injury.

By contrast, Corran hates his weaknesses. He often has to have them shoved in his face to recognize them, but once he sees them, he doesn’t hesitate to own up to them and start plotting ways to do better. He’s much more black and white in his thinking, much more prone to see himself in terms of pure success or failure in direct contrast to Tycho’s more complex approach.


	4. Fab Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
Pairing: Fab Four  
Prompts: Domestic, Mornings, Nightmares, Training

**E - Domestic**

Wes keeps surprising everyone with how good he is at being a homemaker. Tycho can cook, Hobbie is good at laundry, and Wedge is the best at doing minor household repairs. Wes can do all of it. Maybe not as well, but some of the best days together are when Wes has been off duty for a few days (or stays at home in some AUs) and he’s been able to really get into the groove of daily chores and such. It’s comforting to come home to dinner ready, everything (mostly) clean, and Wes glowing with satisfaction at how everyone unwinds.

* * *

**O - Mornings**

Each morning is a small trickle of people emerging one by one. Wedge is often the first up, dragged out of bed by some duty or appointment. He’s never happy about it. Tycho follows soon after and they enjoy a quiet bite together, sometimes talking, other times watching some mindless morning show.

Wes is actually usually the first person awake (assuming he wasn’t up at all hours) but likes to lounge around in bed until it’s time to get Hobbie up. He grabs caf to-go and some kind of breakfast pastry to eat on his way in. If he’s on base, he skates through the mess hall food line, blanetly cutting but somehow causing only minimal offense.

Hobbie is forced out of bed by Wes who has a rotation he goes through depending on the needs of the day. He’s grouchy and non-verbal by default and only snaps-to when awoken to combat.

The best mornings are when there’s nothing happening and they can all spend time together.

* * *

**Q - Nightmares**

They all have nightmares. On good nights, it’s just one, maybe two of them. Those nights, the suffering sleeper is awoken by the others and cared for until they feel safe falling back asleep.

Bad nights are the ones where they’re all suffering through or reliving some kind of trauma. Those nights, they never go back to sleep and instead go out for a run, a swim, or something that will get them moving and drivng the night terrors at bay. Only after they’re physically exhausted will they share a different kind of comfort and possibly catch a few hours of rest later on.

* * *

**Y - Training**

Training days feature lots, and lots, of internal cackling. It could be Wedge snickering over some new twist to a training sim or Tycho smirking because he’s making everyone continue practicing some hated maneuver (it’s for the better, really, but he loves making them complain. 

Hobbie doesn’t get involved with training matters all that much anymore but he has a knack for finding the weird - weaknesses, exploits, and opportunities for accidental pratfalls.

Wes is both wonderful and terrible to train with. On the shooting range, he’s amazing: he can spot errors in stance and grip at a glance and quietly provides effective correction. He prefers small arms to long barrel weapons but is amazing with both kinds. There’s no one better to match a new shooter up to a particular weapon or to try out something new.

When it comes to hand-to-hand or general physical workouts, however, Wes has a tendency to forget not everyone is as strong as he is or has as much endurance. There are few who can absorb as much damage and keep going. He’ll set up an amazing training program, sure, but someone (usually Wedge) will have to intervene about halfway through to make him ease up on everyone.


	5. Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
Pairing: Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian  
Prompt: Teasing

Wes can’t help but tease. It’s an endless stream of him picking at minor matters of dress, eating habits, and manners of speech. He’s generally pretty good at avoiding the sensitive stuff but does stumble here and there. Anyone and everyone are his targets, although he saves his “best” material for Hobbie.

Hobbie only teases people close to him. If he doesn’t know someone well, he’s pretty quiet around them. His most effective jabs are for Wes - and expressed with an appreciative audience. Tycho and Wedge (later on, Corran, Gavin, and Inyri) are well aware of how precise he can be with his words and how he can leave Wes staring at him agape with a single sentence.

The best part of teasing each other, though, is continuing it and making up for it later on in private.


	6. Fab Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
Pairing: Fab Four  
Prompt: Lingerie

Tycho’s the one who first produces lingerie. Alderaan is very open to many things and as such, he’s much more comfortable with what some consider more fringe interests. He enjoys wearing it, putting the others in it, and just enjoying the range of fabrics and styles. He especially likes seeing how their male bodies bulge and escape the small bits of cloth. All he needs to finish is a strip tease and a little bit of hands-on appreciation. In any combination. (He really does love to just watch at times.)

Wes is fascinated by Tycho in lingerie and can spend hours tracing lace as it overlays his skin and loves the feeling of Tycho’s strong body wrapped up in satin. The teasing promise behind the flimsy garments really revs his engine, so to speak, and pulls out a much more reverent attitude than he usually finds himself in. Wes isn’t interested in wearing lingerie himself but doesn’t mind putting something on if asked of him. Which makes it all that much more alluring.

Hobbie fought against the idea for a long time. He enjoys it if and when the others are wearing any but he has a tendency to go through fits of discomfort with his own body and feels awkward if he put any lingerie on. He usually wears more form fitting masculine attire and requires a fair amount of coaxing and reassurance to be convinced to branch out. The others rarely push for him to try any on, and actually limit such efforts to when Hobbie seems to be feeling a bit more run down. It can be a little bit of a fight each time, but Hobbie always surrenders in the end and lets himself bask in the comfort, affection, and appreciation the others offer. Wes and Tycho agree that see-through elements look particularly attractive on him. For the others, Hobbie likes anything he can remove with his mouth or simply work through.

Lingerie turns out to be a kink Wedge didn’t even know he had. He continues his streak of never buying any of his own undergarments and instead accepts whatever Tycho gives him. Every time they experiment, everything fits him extremely well and can be so comfortable that he does sometimes go on duty with more form fitting panties on instead of more traditionally masculine garments.

He can’t decide what he likes more: watching Tycho touch himself in a thin bra and satin panties, his cock jutting out from the thin enclosure; Hobbie with come on his face and dribbling down onto a negligee; or Wes sprawled out on his stomach, legs spread and lacy underwear shoved to the side so they can take turns with him. He really likes it when he’s the only one in masculine garb and the others are taking care of him. Each and every thing they do with lingerie is incredibly enjoyable and freeing.

Tycho is the only one comfortable with silk lingerie. Hobbie gets anxious about staining something that pricy and Wes and Wedge feel it’s too fancy for them. Tycho’s a little sad about this.


	7. Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu  
Prompt: Sex/First Time

Wedge doesn't like Tycho. He was an Imperial pilot, he didn't see how evil the Empire was until after his homeworld was destroyed. Wedge is sympathetic, of course, to the undescribable pain Tycho is in, but still. It shouldn't have taken so long.  
  
<strike>(Wedge likes Tycho. A lot. Too much. It still hurts to remember all the friends he lost to the Death Star, so he comes up with whatever justification he can to not like Tycho.)</strike>  
  
Tycho finds Wedge more aggravating than not. He's an effective commander and a great pilot, sure, but he keeps to himself and everyone besides Skywalker at arms length. Janson seems to be getting through to him, but well. That's what Janson does. Latch onto people like a fungus.  
  
<strike>(Wedge is a stable constant for Tycho, a welcome reprieve from the chaos that defines the Rebellion. He wants to reach out to him like Janson does but it's hard, so hard. When he closes his eyes, he sees the static that filled the screen while talking to his family and the thought of the same thing happening to Wedge terrifies him.)</strike>

Tycho finds the first year in the Rebellion more stressful than not. He doesn't regret defecting. He regrets not doing it sooner. But it's a paradigm shift from the Empire and he struggles with it for a long time. The missions are assigned in the same haphazard way everything is run in the Rebellion and he ends up on a mission with Red Fligh they're woefully unprepared for. They win in the end, but he and Wedge's ships are both damaged and they have to set down on the nearest habitable world to start making repairs. The rest of Red Flight apologizes and heads out to finish the mission. They'll send help, they promise.  
  
They find good shelter in an abandoned farm and make what repairs they can. They're well fortified and warm and dry. Actually, they're more comfortable now than they were in their barracks back on base.

It's unsurprising that they get into a fight. They're both feeling twitchy after the rough fight and anxious about their squadmates. What's different about this fight is that they found a bottle of whisky and have allowed themselves to share a few glasses. Their ships are undercover, after all, and astromechs monitoring the skies.  
  
Tycho's the one who leans in for a kiss. Wedge returns it with a groan, too overcome with touching another person to consider that he's never been attracted to men before.  
  
<strike>(Wedge had found several men attractive before but struggles each time to accept it. He's supposed to marry a good Corellian girl, after all. Anything else is... well, for after.)</strike>

They make out for a while, getting tangled up on a nearby couch. Their blood burns but they also come down from their tipsy high, enough so that Wedge has to take a few moments to come to terms with what he wants to do.  
  
Tycho only pushes enough to make it clear what he wants to do with Wedge. It's Wedge's choice if he choses to accept the offer. And in the end, he does. It feels too good to have someone look at him this way, to feel another body pressed against his, hot and yearning for him.   
  
Tycho takes it easy on him and rides him nice and slow, drawing out both their pleasure. They're still young, so they do it again a little while later.   
  
By morning, they're both a mess and Wedge's face turns bright red when he sees Tycho walked around naked and unconcerned about the building. He finds himself struggling some with thinking about what will happen afterwards, but... it doesn't come up.  
  
It isn't long after they're back on base that they find themselves falling into each other again. It's weird and confusing for Wedge, frightening and nervewracking for Tycho, but the comfort they find in each other is too good to avoid.


	8. Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
Pairing: Wedge Antilles/Lukeskywalker  
Prompt: Territorial

It burns how the Rebellion starts to view Luke. Wedge has to grit his teeth as the higher-ups, grounds forces, medics, and more start to lean on him, assuming without asking that he'll help with whatever they need. It burns because of course Luke will help if he can. Luke's a genuinely good person, after all.

What burns is that the Rebellion has started to see Luke as a collective belonging instead of an independent young man with his own thoughts, feelings, and desires. Wedge _knows _Luke and hates to see that earnest trust and lingering sense of loss taken advantage of. He intercepts what requests he can and channels them to someone more appropriate than the Rebellion's lone Jedi-in-flailing. The things that are appropriate for Luke he insists go through proper channels.

He doesn't catch all of them, but he catches enough to get a reputation.

He has to crack down hard to push away the pleas for things Luke can't give people. He can't intercede with the Force to save someone's family or property. He can't miracle away a Star Destroyer or read the truth in someone's thoughts. He's just a pilot. He has the potential to be more someday, but he isn't there yet.

And even if he was, that didn't mean all the legends about Jedi were true.

It doesn't mean Luke can't make mistakes or fail when he tries to do something.

And Luke doesn't owe it to anybody to give them everything he has - the shirt off his back, the water in his canteen, or his flagging energy.

* * *

Luke can read Wedge's mood in how many people chat him up for help with something in the mess hall or hanger bay. No one's asked him for anything other than to share how he's doing since he got back from the last mission. 

He may have cut things a bit too close when he flew agaist the Imperial cruiser. Wedge is on a tear, glaring suspiciously at everyone who comes close even as he leans in close to Luke. He's recruited the other Rogues to help as well. Wes plants his hands on tall shoulders with a delighted voice, easily steering people away while Hobbie just sits down and starts mournfully describing their inevitable doom. Tycho is a combination of rage and charm and the speed with which he flips between the two makes even the biggest, baddest grounds troop hesitate.

It should probably bother him to see Wedge so territorial but instead, it warms his heart. He's never been anyone's first priority before. For his uncle, the need to support their family placed the farm as the first thing on his mind each day. Biggs had his eyes set on the stars from before they even met. Even old Ben had regretfully accepted his initial insistance that he needed to stay on Tatooine and not travel with him to Alderaan.

Each time they wake up together, Wedge blinks and smiles sleepily at him, asking how he slept in a drowsy voice. He's the first person Wedge goes to when they land after a mission and he seen how Wedge glances over at him before accepting an assignment.

He's first for Wedge. And that's never been true for him.

He doesn't let Wedge get his way everytime, though. He doesn't understand the Force or how to listen to it all the time. But he's getting comfortable listening for clues. He'll sit down with strangers when the Force nudges his eyes towards them, or stops to help a nurse tech struggling to move equipment down a narrow hallway.

These conversations all lead to some other task or worry, but he's glad to help. And he's working to trust that he _should_ take these on. Why else would the Force point these people out to him?

Wedge glares and sometimes grinds his teeth when he stops somewhere. He knows Wedge worries about him being over-burdened or what price might be demanded of him should he mess up or fail one too many times.

He needs to do this, though.

So he smiles and nods at Wedge, offering him a small kiss or just clasping his shoulder as appropriate. Wedge has staked out his position and Luke has his. Slowly, they're adjusting their boundries and learning to work in better harmony with each other.


	9. Fab Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explict  
Pairing: Fab Four  
Prompt: First Time

The four of them are a series of first times before they're all together and feel complete.

Hobbie and Tycho were first. Drowning under the hectic, soul-crushing instruction provided at the Imperial flight academy, they found themselves sneaking away for fifteen minutes here, thirty minutes there. They need something to ground themselves, some way to connect and remember they're human. Hobbie swallows Tycho's cock in a storage closet, getting him off in minutes and leaving him leaning haphazardly against the shallow storage shelves as he tries to get himself under control. Tycho pays him back later in the showers after a late night training run with a clean and already slick ass. They screw and suck each other off without ever talking about it. The Academy medics do full scans every three months and routinely dispense medications to keep the cadets frantically providing each other with quiet stress relief from spreading anything too far through the student body. It's better for everyone not to have to worry about who else your current partner has had on their knees or spread their legs for.

Things necessarily change in the Rebellion. There's a lot less anti-venereal disease medication and a lot more prophylactics being handed out, for one.

Luke and Wedge are next. Things aren't quite right between them, this doesn't feel like something that will last long term, but they both need a way to heal from their recent losses and there really isn't anyone else who understands what it was like to fly against the Death Star. It's a distraction for Luke as he shows Wedge, nervous and anxious, everything he learned from Biggs in the shade of various sand dunes and hidden away in bedrooms when no one else was around. They know this won't last but it's enough for now.

Hobbie and Wes find each other soon after they meet. They barely know each other but sleep together while drunk out of their minds on a backwater planet that had barely heard of the Old Galactic Republic, let alone the rise and tyranny of the Empire. They're safe for now and there's plenty to drink and no reason not to. They wake up sore in the unique ways that can only mean sex and Hobbie spends a minute under the pounding shower head evaluating his moral character because while Wes is only two years his junior, he looks even younger. By the time they get back to base, they've dodged more Imps, dragged themselves across three more planets, and Hobbie has seen enough of Wes's cool, controlled violence that he lets himself stop worry about how young the other pilot is. They don't bother getting separate bunks after that and dispense with the prophylactics whenever they can. Hobbie knows his own preferences and Wes is happy to accomodate him. Wes looks too good covered and leaking come for Hobbie not to indulge once they feel secure with each other.

Tycho crashes into the Rebellion within weeks of the Death Star's destruction. He's angry and hurting and no one doubts how much he hates the Empire. Tycho adjusts to the Rebellion's ways and keeps a pocket full of prophylactics on him at all times. He doesn't lack for bedmates whenever he wants them and plowing into a warm, willing body is a proven stress relief valve.

Missions go well and others go horribly. Tycho ends up moaning as he rides Hobbie's cock after one disaster, both their hands desperately seeking contact to just _stop thinking_ about what just happened.

Afterwards, Hobbie talks to Wes, who restrains his temper and feelings of being hurt long enough to listen. Sympathy takes over and a new arrangement is made that isn't quite right but it works. For now, at least.

Wedge and Luke continue to rebound off each other. Wedge is starting to feel a bit bruised at how Luke responds to the Princess and Solo, how he goes running whenever they look his way. It's a struggle and then it's not because Luke is gone and even if he comes back, Wedge can sense this is the end of this part of their lives. And on some level, it's a relief.

Tycho goes searching for Hobbie, eyes wide and his hands shaky as he remembers the desperate escape from Hoth and Hobbie's crashed snowspeeder. He finds him with Wes and instead of leaving, Wes stretches out his hand and it isn't long before the Tanaabian is howling into a pillow between them as Tycho pushes in alongside Hobbie. They've never done this before, Tycho and Wes, never been together, and Wes has never done anything like _this_ at all, with two cocks splitting him open instead of one. The only one he's ever had.

It's good. It's _so good._ It's good and right and Wes soon rocks back almost completely mindless in his lust. The mess is terrible when they've all come but their bodies are still _so young_ when Hobbie finishes licking them clean that Tycho shoves Wes back down and takes him again. He cries out when Hobbie shoves fingers into him and soon they're wrapped together again, three of them now and it's good and right and... something is still missing. There's a piece missing but the three of them filthy and tangled together is so right they can't deny it.

Wedge walks in on them a few weeks later. Long enough for them to feel more secure with each other than not. Wedge walks in to see Wes with his face in a pillow, come leaking down his legs as Hobbie drives into him. It's clear what's been going on, what's happening right now. Wedge is shocked, still somewhat trapped by his Corellian ways that at first, he can't do anything but stare. Then Tycho presses up against him, pressing his naked body and spent cock against Wedge's uniformed backside. He suddenly knows what their missing piece is.

Tycho jerks Wedge off while they watch Hobbie fuck Wes and he talks him through to completion with a purring voice that perfectly excites Wedge enough to come when Hobbie does.

After Hobbie stumbles back, Wedge gets to watch as Tycho takes Wes again. This time, the younger pilot rolls onto his back, grinning as more come leaks out of him and eager to accept his other lover. Hobbie puts his mouth to work and strips Wedge from the waist down while he sucks the leader of Rogue Squadron back to full hardness. When he's done and after Wedge has used his mouth and throat for a bit, Hobbie is dragged to his feet and pulled into a kiss.

Wedge is next and last to bury himself in Wes. The Taanabian sinks down on his cock and they watch Hobbie take Tycho. He's too worn out for another orgasm, but he doesn't mind being used like this, to be able to bring Hobbie to his peak. It burns a little but that pain is swept away by the stimulation of his oversensitive nerves. It starts to be too much just as Hobbie comes and that rush of semen in his ass soothes the rising ache. Wedge finishes soon after, buring himself in Wes hard enough to wring one final orgasm out of the other man.

There's a few moments of quiet afterwards as they all catch their breath. They all rate at least a lieutenant pip now and Hobbie had managed to wrangle a two-person cabin for himself and Wes. They clean up, hiding Wedge's clothes so he can't leave and manage cram themselves into the non-soiled bed. They're all so tired and stressed that they sleep hard for several hours and then carry out their duties when they wake up the next day. They keep Wedge close when they're off duty again and they talk.

Wedge's delicate Corellian sensibilities are utterly destroyed and he tenatively agrees to try being four. The others are confident it will work - they were three before and that was good, and with Wedge they're four and it feels _right._ They're a proper squadron flight now, four people who can pair up with any of the others and also work together as one. They're four and this is how it should be, with each of them shoring up the others and filling in the gaps.

Wes keeps them laughing and shoots better than any of them. Hobbie can slice his way through more than he should be able to and he has a head for numbers and finances that overshadows anything any of them have done. Tycho can drag the others behind him into being well dressed, civilized beings as needed but also never feels like he's slumming when he's wearing trousers with patched knees and a jacket that's on it's third owner. He's a visible reminder of why they fight that goes beyond their own invidual hurts and also has a need for comforting and shelter that goes far beyond any of their personal demons. Finally, Wedge holds them together. They ease his burdens, trust in his decisions but not to the point of obesience. He's relieved when they push back and argue, snipe at or tease him. He holds them together with superious skill and tactical senses and they hold him together by seeing _him_ for who he truly is.

They fear loss and pain, but with four... Well, together, they think they can make it through.


	10. Inyri Forge/Tycho Celchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
Characters: Tycho Celchu, Inyri Forge  
Prompts: Bathing, Injury

Inyri stopped expecting to be taken care of not long after she met Zekka Thyne. It's only when she looks back that she sees how he used her, manipulated her, forced her to do things she didn't want to all in the name of helping him and their crew. She's had plenty offers of companionship since they arrived at Yag'Dhul's orbiting space station but the thought of exposing herself that way made her skin crawl.

Still, it could have come in handy right now. She may have just tripped on a set of stairs instead of being wounded in battle, but she'd lost enough skin that an extra pair of hands would come in handy.

"Inyri?" a voice called from her quarters.

Cursing, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "What?" she snarled as she glared at Tycho from the doorway of her bathroom.

He blinked, eyes widening. "Sorry, I can come back-" he began as he moved towards the door.

"It's fine. What is it?" Her shoulder hurts from falling and her back feels raw from the moving staircase scraping her as she fell. The sooner this conversation ends, the better.

Tycho paused, eyes flitting on and away from her like he isn't certain where to look. "Wedge wants to do some smaller bacta convoy raids and was looking for volunteers. Your door was open so I let myself in. I... take it that it's not supposed to be open?"

"No, it's not," she replied grumpily. "It sticks. I put in a request for station maintenance to fix it but they haven't gotten to it yet."

"Ah." Tycho shifted over to the door and fiddled with the controls. After several different attempts and some strange behavior from the door, it slammed shut and the lock icon flashed. "Got it. We used to have this problem a lot during the Rebellion days. I can give you some tips for dealing with it until it's fixed."

"Thanks. Do you need anything else? I need to scrub down before the refuse of a thousand feet gets embedded deeper in my skin, then figure out how to apply some bacta gel."

There was another pause while Tycho visibly weighed what to say next. "Do you want some help?" he asked. His hands came up somewhat defensively. "I don't mean anything by it but what I said. To help. With scrubbing, gel application, or," he grinned, "just having me on door duty for a while. I can provide references."

It's a frightening thought after what Thyne had done to her, but Inyri's practical. "All of the above?" she said with a sigh.

"Whatever you need."

Inyri isn't used to sharing a shower, let alone being in one with a human male. Thyne had never been overly concerned with his own personal hygiene and she's lived more places that rationed water than not. Still, it isn't too bad with Tycho there. He's attentive and respectful as he helps her clean the scrapes that run most the length of her back. He checked in every time he needed to touch her and didn't stare at her breasts or crotch. And when he was done helping her, it only seemed to make sense to return the favor. Soon enough, they were both clean and Tycho was putting his clothes back on while she found her tube of bacta gel and laid down on the bed. Tycho's is respectful again as he applies the medication to her back then helps her dress. If anything, he seems to enjoy helping her and smiles a little as he fastens her boots closed. He finishes helping her by telling her several tricks to deal with malfunctioning doors and other powered features which she notes down on her datapad.

If anything, she's suddenly _very_ struck by how different Tycho is from Thyne and all the others that had been in their gang.

"Well, shit, if I knew this kind of service was available, I'd have thrown myself down a moving stairwell as lot sooner," she drawled as he rose to his feet.

He arched an eyebrow at her, looking bemused. "Most services are available as needed upon request," he said. "Others... Well, there are others but they require certain conversations to happen first and understandings to be reached."

Inyri raised her own eyebrow, curious what exactly he was talking about.

Tycho wore a small smile as he briefly rocked his head side to side, pondering his next words. "My personal relationships are both... complicated and straightforward. I'm not opposed to forming or altering new relationships, but there is some contextual information that would need to be relayed. Expectations set for long-term prospects and such."

"What sort of long-term prospects?" Inyri asked.

"Well, realistically, none. There's also an... entanglement that isn't really an entanglement that would need to be discussed before embarking on anything new."

An entanglement that wasn't really an entanglement... It almost sounded like Tycho was saying he was already in a romantic relationship... but also open to physical relationships? That implied a degree of trust and affection Inyri was wholly unfamiliar with.

But it could also be just what she needed. A chance to rediscover herself with someone she could trust not to take advantage of her. She'd even been wondering of late whether she truly enjoyed being with a male bodied person.

If she was reading Tycho's (extremely) subtle hints, this could be the opportunity she needed to decide for herself if she still had any preference for male forms.

"Perhaps we can talk," she finally said, looking up at Tycho. "After this new mission. Duty first and all that."

"Indeed."

Tycho stepped back as she rose, knowing and respecting that she didn't need or want a hand up. He instead pulled out his datapad and loaded the file with the mission parameters. "Shall we?" he asked, tilting his head towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got an on-again, off-again headcanon that Winter is asexual and she and Tycho have an agreement that lets him blow off steam with various partners. He's 100% devoted to her and thusly wants to make sure any potential bedmates understand that their encounter would be just physical and short-term.


End file.
